


The Adventure of the Odd American

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Twin Peaks
Genre: Crossover, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange American finds himself at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of the Odd American

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #7 (The Tangled Web) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> It's crossover time! Incorporate at least one other character from another fictional universe or from actual history. Crack is just fine for this prompt.

At the dining table sat Watson, partaking of his breakfast and quietly observing the scene before him. He made a mental note to update his personal diary on this morning's events as soon as they parted ways with their strange guest.

A pea-souper had been slowly enveloping Baker Street. But through the window, Holmes was still able to discern an pleasantly yet oddly-dressed young man staring in shock at his surroundings, especially the 221B sign. Holmes signalled Mrs. Hudson to invite the fellow in, who had accepted the invitation with a wide smile plastered to his face.

This American chap, Dale Cooper, introduced himself as a "special agent" of an investigative organization that worked throughout the States. Watson believed this "FBI" must be some new division of the Pinkertons. Whoever this agent was, he sounded more sophisticated than the typical Yarder, an observation which highly intrigued Holmes.

The two of them were now three hours into their conversation that at this moment had found its way to the subject of Tibet. Cooper had studied the land extensively but never had the opportunity to visit, so he was listening in rapturous concentration to Holmes' account of meeting the head lama.

Watson did not feel the need to join in on the conversation at this point; he was deriving plenty of entertainment watching this double-act. It was as if Holmes had found his twin. Both wearing their dark suits, both with slicked-back raven hair, both leaning forward in their chairs and giving each other their undivided attention and the rest of the world forgotten--it was most uncanny.

The mirror image was finally broken when Mrs. Hudson came in with tea for the Doctor and coffee for Holmes and their visitor. Cooper tasted his brew, which he had poetically requested to be "black as midnight on a moonless night."

"This is _damn_ fi--" He stopped himself and blushed slightly. "I mean, this is excellent coffee, ma'am." Then he turned back to Holmes and their conversation continued. Mrs. Hudson and Watson shared a look of bemusement between each other before she took her leave.

After everyone's beverages had been consumed, the American agent stood up, mentioned something about this being one hell of a story for Diane, thanked Holmes and Watson for their company, and said it was time for him to depart. The three of them made their way down the seventeen steps and out the door.

As Holmes formally shook Cooper's hand, Watson asked, "Will you be staying in London? We can point your way to a hotel if need be."

"No thank you gentlemen, I'll find my way back home somehow to the good old U S of A. I'd just been assigned to a new case before I found myself here; heading to some town in Washington state called Twin Peaks. It's gonna be a long drive, but I'm sure their local sherriff can point my way to a clean and reasonably-priced motel."

A farewell handshake was then extended to the doctor. "Keep up the good work, Doc." Cooper then gave both his hosts a final grin and a thumbs-up before disappearing into the morning fog.

Holmes smiled at Watson before heading back into the flat. Watson stared into the mist a minute longer before he followed suit. He did not know why, but he felt a sudden twinge of foreboding for Dale Cooper's fate.


End file.
